Not Without A Fight
by ecrespol
Summary: This is my new Takari fic. Setup: Kari is telling Sora about some events from her and TK's past (Around His Master's Voice) and they lose track of time. I hope the're not late!! *Epilogue Added*
1. Chapter1

**Not without a fight**

*I don't own Digimon (Yet)

  
"Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice who had just entered the room only to be taken back by what she saw.  
  
"Wha... Sora, did you say something?" Kari asked still looking as if she was a million miles away.  
  
"I asked you if you are alright. To tell the truth I'm a little concerned, this is not the look I expected to see on your face, at least not today.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I was just thinking back to how this all started. How, if maybe things hadn't been said when they were I wouldn't be here right now." Kari told Sora knowing that she wouldn't really understand what she was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora inquired.  
  
"Well, it's just that if I hadn't come so close to giving up that day, he never would hav... I never would have realized how I felt." Kari started to explain.  
  
Sora just looked at Kari, still not knowing exactly what she was talking about, but starting to realize that it had to do with something in the past.  
  
"Why don't you tell me about it, after all we still have some time?" Sora playfully asked trying to liven her friend's spirits while glancing at her watch.  
  
"Well, since you put it like that I suppose that I could tell you about it." and with that Kari began to tell her story.  
  
  
~~~ @@@ Many Years Ago @@@ ~~~  
  
  
(Beep, Beep, Beep.)  
  
"Aaahhhh." Kari shouted seemingly at nothing in particular.  
  
"Kari, are you alright." asked her digimon friend in a concerned voice, having been woken up by the alarm clock and Kari's cries for help.  
  
"I'm alright, it's just..." Kari started.  
  
"Your having those nightmares again, aren't you?" Gatomon finished.  
  
Kari just looked at her friend and gave her a gentle nod.  
  
"Why won't you tell me what these nightmares are about?" Gatomon asked, feeling the frustration that her best friend didn't trust her enough to confide in.  
  
"It's nothing, just a bad dream is all." Kari replied knowing that what she had been experiencing in the last week or so was more than just a bad dream.  
  
Kari, then began to get up, to get dressed, to do the things that she did every morning. The last week however had not been like every other. Tired, weak, frightened, alone, disconnected these are the feelings that were entering her mind and growing with each day. Kari didn't know what was happening to her and no one else seemed to notice.  
  
With these last thoughts Kari headed out the door to school, feeling as if she was fading in and out not really existing anywhere at any particular time. Not really knowing how she knew that it was only a matter of time before she departed this departed this world for what ever was pulling her in...  
  
As Kari headed for school she saw the change in her surroundings. A fog had settled in and the light seemed to be fading. Then she saw them those dark silhouettes which had plagued her dreams, but she wasn't asleep. As everything started to became darker she could feel everything getting colder around her. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the dark outlines reach for her and she did the only thing she though she could.  
  
"Keep Away!" she screamed at the figure who looked at the screaming girl not with the dark red globes that she had seen earlier, but with the caring clear blue eyes which could only belong to one person.  
  
"Kari are you alright?" those blue eyes called out to her with compassion in the sound and almost as if by some miracle the darkness started to fade.  
  
"TK, I'm so glad to s..." the girl started still not sure if what she was seeing was real.  
  
"Hey guys, were late if we don't run we'll get detention, scraping gum of of seats." Davis yelled, clearly not noticing the pain in the eyes of the one he claimed to love.  
  
TK again looked at Kari and knew that there was something wrong, but before he could inquire Kari started to hurry off to school pulling him in tow.  
  
For Kari the look of concern that those clear blue eyes brought to her was enough to fight back the darkness, at least for a little while. As the day progressed the darkness and those dark figures began to slowly draw her back to wherever they were.  
  
Kari, had been frightened before, but never quite like this. After all, in the past she had always had her friends by her side and they would stand together against whatever faced them. Kari new that her friends weren't there for her now and she was afraid that she would never be able to face this alone. As Kari's fear grew so grew the strength of what ever it was that was drawing her in.  
  
Kari's fear had grown to such an extent that she lost her anchor against what was pulling her and looked down at her feet to see the pool of water that was forming at her feet. Where was this water comming from, she thought and how did it find it's way into her math class. As she looked back up to search for help she realized that she was no longer in her math class but in some other world. Not really sure whether she is in the real world, the digital world or somewhere else altogether her fear begins to once again increase and the voices become louder...  
  
"Kari!" a voice came shattering through, the voice was one which she knew well, it was the one which belonged to those deep blue eyes that she had known for so long.  
  
As if some greater power had pulled her back from where ever it was that she had been, she looked at her surroundings and saw that she was not the only one who was looking at those blue eyes. The voice which had ripped her back to this world apparently grabbed the attention of everyone else in the class as well.   
  
After looking around the room to ensure that she was still in the real world she started to let her exhaustion get the better of her and began to faint. The teacher seeing what was happening to her immediately allowed her to go to the nurse's office.  
  
As she left the class she started down the empty halls of her school towards the nurse's office, but that emptiness and feeling of being disconnected once again started to resurface.   
  
"Who's there?" she called hoping that the shape would someone she knew. She soon realized that it was not one of her friends but that same dark creature that had been haunting her dreams. She wanted to know what it wanted, but she was afraid, she did not know how much longer she could resist the figure that was calling her.   
  
She ran out of the building not knowing where she was going only knowing that she had to get away. Kari finally found a place to rest outside of the school on a bench against a large wall. Kari sat in that spot for what seemed to be hours waiting, trying so hard to fight what was pulling her.  
  
"Kari! Are you alright? I saw you disappear in class. Where did you go?" TK asked as he approached in a sweat as if he had been running.  
  
"TK, I was on the beach." Kari responded.   
  
"Wait, you cut out of school?" TK asked.  
  
"No, silly it was a beach in an other dimension and there were digimon there that trying to take me to their dimension." Kari responded not quite sure if TK was serious.  
  
"TK, I'm scared, I don't know how much longer I can keep fighting." Kari added, as she could see TK beginning to become upset.  
  
"You mean your just gonna quit, give up, just like that. Kari, I care too much about you to give you up without a fight." TK said emphatically to Kari who was to taken back by what he just said to do much of anything, but look at him.  
  
_"Did TK just say what I think he did."_ Kari thought to herself still so surprised by what her friend had just said to make any kind of response. TK's words made her feel better, but just when the darkness and the voices started to fade TK did something that made her heart sink.  
  
"Uh...um...I have to go now, bye." TK said before running away and even though Kari knew from his blushing that this was because he was embarrassed, she none the less felt alone again.  
  
With the darkness and the voices once again starting to pull her away, now even stronger than ever Kari started to walk to the beach across from the school. As she crossed the street the pull became too much for her to handle and Kari lost the will to keep fighting and disappeared.   
  
_"What is the place."_ Kari thought to herself finding that she was now completely in that strange dimension on the same beach that she had seen before. This world was almost seemed as if it were devoid of life and color. In the distance she saw a large lighthouse which, was emitting a dark beam out in a circle.  
  
She continued to examine the deserted beach, so devoid of color that it seemed as if nothing could possible live there. As Kari reached the other side of the beach she sees a dark hallway heading into the side of a cliff and even though she is afraid she followed it towards the voices that were calling her.  
  
Inside the tunnel Kari found, a group of scubamon who were unable to return to the ocean because of the dark rings that the digimon emperor had put on them. Kari then doing as she always did attempted to remove the rings from the scubamon and inadvertently caused the hallway to cave in, forcing her and the digimon out on to the beach.  
  
Once outside of the tunnel they were then attacked by one of the emperor's flying dragons. Completely defenseless Kari was again afraid not knowing what to do and helpless against the attacks that ensued.  
  
"Tai, Gatomon," she called hoping that somehow they would hear her and come to her rescue. Kari's mind started to wander to the events of that afternoon still going over and over in her head what TK had said to her.  
  
_"I care too much about you to give you up without a fight."_ she remembered as TK's words echoed through her head. It then hit her what he was trying to say to her. Then she nearly hit herself for not seeing it sooner, until she realized how much he cared for her it just never occurred to her how much she needed him, how much she relied on him.  
  
_"How could I have been so blind, TK has always been there for me. I can't believe how much I've taken him for granted, every time today when I had felt myself being pulled away, TK was there to pull me back. He's my strength I need him...I love him"_  
  
"TK, Help Me!" she cried realizing that she need him more than she had ever allowed herself to believe.   
  
Than as if by some power greater than herself she started to glow in a bright pink and in front of her a portal opened and through it she could see TK, Gatomon and Patamon.  
  
"TK!" she cries once more and by some miracle her three friends are able to bridge the gap between the worlds to come to her aid.  
  
On the beach Patamon digivolves to Pegasusmon and unable to defeat the dragon by himself he destroys the lighthouse (control spire) so Gatomon can digivolve to Angewomon. Angewomon and Pegasusmon then are able to defeat the dragon and save the group.  
  
After Angewomon then removes the dark rings from the arms of the scubamon, they try to grab Kari and take her to help them fight against there undersea master. Thanks to Angewomon the scubamon fail in their attempt, sinking back into the ocean, giving her a warning that their master now knows of her power and will search for her.   
  
Now out of danger Kari asks the question that she had so wanted to ask since TK had talked to her that afternoon. "TK." She asked  
  
"This afternoon when you to told me you cared for me, what did you mean by that?" Kari asked.  
  
TK taken back and once again embarrassed blushed responding only "Uh...um...I meant...stuff!"  
  
"TK, I want you to know that I really care about you too." Kari replied to TK's answer which even though had not been as clear as she had hoped none the less reaffirmed what she was feeling.  
  
  
~~~ @@@ @@@ ~~~  
  
  
"So, you see Sora if TK hadn't been so concerned about me that day that he let it slip how much he really cared about me then, I never would have recognized my feeling for him." Kari finished.  
  
Kari knew that that portal between the worlds that allowed TK to come to her rescue all those year ago was not a miracle. She new that the feelings that they for each other was what opened that door and what allowed her to be where she was today.  
  
Kari then looked upon her friend, who had started to cry the same tears that she herself was crying, tears of joy over the knowledge of how special their love truly was.  
  
Sora then began to wipe the tear from her eyes before again glancing down at her watch.  
  
"Oh my god, look what time it is," Sora shrieked as she realized that Kari's story had caused them to be late. With that they both made a mad dash for the door knowing that they would make it, but not wanting to create any more excitement on an already exiting day.  
  
When they finally made it to their destination Kari entered the room, and looked around noticing the way everyone looked at her. She then walked slowly with her father to where TK was standing.  
  
By the time she had reached TK her tears had completely dried and as she looked into his eyes, she realized that there was no where else in the world that she would rather be. Then TK looked back into her eyes and started to softly speak.  
  
"Kari, you are everything that I have ever wanted or needed. You give me faith that with you by my side I can accomplish anything. You are the sole source of my strength, my only reason for being. I can not imagine nor would I ever wish to imagine my life without you. I know that with you by my side there is nothing that we can't accomplish. No obstacle that we cannot over come together until the end of time." TK spoke in his soft caring voice to her as if she was the only one in the room.   
  
She heard voices around her speaking and then even her own voice. She knew that she was speaking and being spoken to, but still lost in TK's eyes she could not discern and words in particular. All Kari knew for certain, was that there was only one thing that she wanted or needed to say to TK that day. After a brief pause and staring once more into those eyes she knew so well she responded.  


  
  
**"I do....."**  
  
  
  
  
************  
A/N: Ok I know that a large part of this fic was retelling 'His Masters Voice', but I wanted to do it from Kari's perspective and throw in the third person omniscient narrator.   
  
P.S. I know I butchered a few lines, but I was pulling most of the quotes from memory, call it artistic license.  
  
As always Please R&R and leave CC


	2. Epilogue

*still don't own digimon

**Epilogue**

"Kari is something bothering you?" asked TK in a concerned tone as he glanced looked into her eye and remembered what he had seen in them earlier that day.  
  
"This should be the happiest moment of our lives, but for some reason I can't help but think of how close we came to not being together." Kari replied.  
  
"What do you mean how close we came to not being together?" TK questioned thinking to himself how he could not even begin to imagine a world in which he and Kari were not together.  
  
"Well, you see." started Kari, as she proceeded to tell him about what was going through her thoughts all those years ago...  
  
  
"Kari, look at me. If there's anything that you should have learned by now, in all the years that we've know each other hasn't it been obvious." TK said as the two stared into each others eyes, as if by some strange force able to see through to what each other was thinking.  
  
"Kari, for as long as I've known you, even before I really knew what love was, I knew that you were the one person for whom I could and would do anything for. I meant every word I said this afternoon, you are the sole source of my strength, you are my only reason for being. I can not imagine nor would I ever wish to imagine my life without you." Added TK.  
  
"It's just that..." Kari started, but was unable to finish because TK had placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
"We have always been destined to be together. That day all those years ago was fated to happen, so you don't have to worry about how close we came to anything, because we never did. If that day were to happen a thousand times over in the end we would always be together in the end. You are my my best friend, my only love and now my wife, don't you see this is how everything was meant to be." TK said once more as he could feel tears of joy forming in his eyes as he could see those same tears forming in Kari's eyes.  
  
"I don't think I deserve someone as good as you, but I know that you would forever tell me that I do and that is what I love about you. You give me the strength to fight off my self doubt to fight off the evils that threaten to pull me down. You are my greatest love, my confidant and now my husband, the way that it was destined to be." said Kari as she once again became lost in those eyes.  
  
After what seemed to be hours of each other simply staring into each others eyes they both stated in unison.  
  
  
**"I love you, now and until forever comes around again..."**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*******************  
  
Figured I would add this to tie things together and because I guess I was a little too subtle in describing the wedding scene.  



End file.
